Canoi
by Freddy and Cherries Garcia
Summary: Sakura gets kicked out, goes on a mission to find a necklace, and adopts a 6 years old. Sasuke finds he has emotions for her, and Naruto is stupid. By Cherries Garcia, not Freddy. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"...(dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed)"

"Point of view has changed 8--------8 "

**Chapter 1.**

This is my second fanfic...My stories are linked so if you don't understand the part about talking about Itachi then you might want to read my first Fanfic..."Sasuke vs. Itachi". Please review, I take flames.

'Surprisingly I am the first one here.' A young pink haired kanoichi thought. She leaned over the rail of the bridge to look at the water. 'Normally Sasuke is the first one here.' Sakura paused. 'I can't believe I said that last night. Now, when I get back I am stuck living on my own.'

Sakura felt Sasuke's presence. She didn't have to turn to know what he was doing. Sasuke was in his usual spot leaning on the rail. Probably off in space thinking about how he killed his brother a month earlier.

'Something is wrong. She seems different-err than usual.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura hasn't talked to him since she got out of the hospital after the battle with Itachi. It's been a month since then, and now that team seven is back together Sakura doesn't even notice he is there.

(sigh) 'Before the whole Itachi thing she always used to talk me. Especially when I carried her back. She wouldn't shut up.'

Naruto walked up to his spot on the bridge and sat on the rail. "Good morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto said brightly. "Good morning Teme." Sasuke nodded. Naruto turned to Sakura, waiting for her response to the greeting. She didn't turn. "What's with her?" Sasuke shrugged.

Two hours later leaves scattered everywhere. Along with that, Kakashi appeared with his normal delighted expression. "Good morning." He said coolly.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted, Sakura not joining in. Her back still faced towards them.

"You see what happened was" Kakashi replied.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, cutting him off.

(Sigh) "Ok. Our mission. Let's see. It is gonna be a long one ranging to about two months. We have to retrieve a certain necklace." Kakashi paused.

'I wonder what's up with her; she didn't join in at yelling at me this morning.' He thought.

"There are 2 different places to where it could be. Each is far away. Pack for all seasons." Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Meaning we are to be in really hot places and really cold places, Naruto." Kakashi finished cutting his student off. Naruto closed his mouth.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Meet me here in an hour." Kakashi vanished. Naruto walked off.

Sakura finally turned realizing that the briefing was over. Sasuke watched, noticing the scar on her right arm (I wonder were that came from) and a cut on her cheekbone. Sakura noticed his stare. She slowly started to walk away. Sasuke hurriedly grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, staring into his onyx eyes.

"What happened?" He questioned. She ripped her hand from his grip.

'I'm not going to tell him anything.' Thought she. The next thing she knew she was spilling her guts to him. "I got into trouble with my parents." She explained. Sasuke expression was confused. Sakura's eyes drifted to the ground. "A shuriken skid across my face."

"They threw it at you?" He choked.

She nodded slowly. "I just got into a lot of trouble." Her eyes were glued to the ground. Sasuke couldn't find words. He never thought that Sakura, the "innocent" one would get into trouble. She broke the silence. "I'm going to go pack." Sasuke stood there in silence as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sakura slowly wondered to her house to pack. 'I'm not going to let them know I got kicked out of my house. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I can take care of myself I am seventeen.' She thought as she reached her house.

Sakura approached her seat in the kitchen to fill Mrs. Haruno in on the mission. Mrs. Haruno didn't bother making eye contact.

'She still seems mad.' "Mom." Sakura said. "I will be completely moved out after the mission." Mrs. Haruno nodded and walked away. Sakura went to her room to pack.

...(dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed)

"Ok, got everything packed." Sakura mumbled to herself. She walked out the front door with here back pack. She didn't say her goodbyes before she left. She just headed towards the meeting spot. 'Where can I live?' She thought to herself. 'I can live with Ino for a little…..Nah; her parents don't like me much.' A staring Naruto and Kakashi rudely interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Where'd you get that cut?" Sakura looked at Sasuke for help, who was accurse not paying attention. Sakura ignored the question.

"Let's go!" She said with a fake smile.

As they were walking along Kakashi explained were they were going first. "We are going to the Mizuki desert first." He said watching Naruto's mouth open. "Yes Naruto, that means it will be hot." Naruto shut his mouth.

"Is Kakashi sensei a mind reader?" Naruto asked. "Because that is twice today that he read my mind." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Dobe." Naruto stuck out his tongue and Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura stayed quiet trailing behind them. 'Why did I have to run my mouth?' She thought. 'Now when I get home I have to find a place to stay. I'm not going to be in my bed anymore!' At that thought, Sakura was getting upset. 'I am so stupid.' Tears started rolling down her cheek. 'Shit now I'm crying.' She hurried and whipped the tears. "I'm so stupid." She mumbled. Pain shot through her stomach. She winced.

Flashback 

"This family sucks!" Sakura yelled. "Dad's never home, and you treat me like shit!" She felt her face heat up, and the tears trickle down her pale face. Mrs. Haruno stood there taking every word in. Every word stabbed like knives. "I rather live in a card board box than this hell whole!" Mrs. Haruno Cracked.

"Fine!" She yelled. She grabbed one of Sakura's shurikens that she was just sharpening and chucked it at Sakura. "Go live in a box! See what I care!" The shuriken skid across her cheek leaving a gash. "I want you out of my house!" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

Sakura stood there, stunned at what her mother had done. After a moment or two Sakura ran out. She broke into a run towards the forest. She jumped into the tree her Naruto, and Sasuke planted five years earlier. She felt her face were the shuriken hit. Blood stained her hand. Sakura sobbed in her hands. She spent the night sleeping in the tree.

End Flashback 

Sakura was caught in her memories. She wasn't paying any attention to were she was walking. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHhhh!"

The rest of team seven turned to see Sakura on the ground in a foot trap. 'This isn't a normal foot trap. It is draining my charka.' Sakura thought trying as fast as she could to get it off. She slowly fell back. The last thing she remembers was seeing was Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Inner talking'**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"...(dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed)"

"Point of view has changed 8--------8 "

**Chapter 3.**

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes slowly opened seeing a blurring blond boy. "Sakura-Chan!" He repeated. Her eyes came in focus meeting with her teammates.

"I'm here." Sakura sheepishly replied. "What happened?" Noticing her dirt covered friend.

"Well you see, you got caught in some kind of foot trap, and Sasuke saved you."

'He was the only one who carried you because he wouldn't let me! Then I got stuck carrying your bag.' Naruto thought.

"He carried you until…" Naruto drifted off.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. She sat up and pain shot through her stomach, she ignored it. Naruto looked away. "Naruto! What happened while I was unconscious?" Her voice rang urgently in the air as she eyed her dirt-filled friend.

"We were ambushed…Sasuke, he was protecting you. There was so many, and he…he was killed." Naruto went quiet. Sakura could hear her heart in her head. She started crying hysterically.

'I'm not ready for this. Naruto and I finally got him back from everything, and this happens.'

"What are you crying about?" Sakura looked up to see a non-scratched Sasuke. She looked at Naruto's smiling face.

"You jerk!" She hit Naruto. He flew a few feet laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"He told me you guys were ambushed, and that you, you, you died." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Is that why you decide to roll around in the mud?" Sasuke coughed holding in a laugh. Naruto nodded still laughing.

"To add special affects." The blonde-haired boy added. Sakura placed her hand over her distorted foot and healed it. She got up and stormed away. Minutes passed and Naruto was still laughing, while Sasuke was sighing loudly at his idiotic friend, and Sakura sitting high in a tree.

"I know I'm not over him." Sakura mumbled through her tears. It was still daytime. She watched her teammates stop fooling around and start there duties. Naruto gathering wood, Sasuke starting the fire, and Kakashi reading his book. The silver haired sensei looked up to find Sakura in the tree.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted.

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Could you make dinner?"

Sakura smirked. 'Isn't this my job anyway?' "Yea, I'll be there in a minute." She took a few deep breathes and dove to the ground, grabbing the last branch so not to hurt herself. 'I can't believe Naruto! He knows I'm trying my hardest to get over Sasuke, but yet he pulled something like that. I was on a roll of just ignoring him...somewhat, but then this stupid mission comes along and when he looks at me….'

**'Hey!'**

'I thought I got rid of you.'

**'Only when you're not thinking about Sasuke. Face it Hun you're not getting rid of me. You know you are still in love with that hot man, and you always will be. You can't resist those onyx eyes, that raven colored hair, that gorgeous body.'**

'Shut up, I get it. I know I'm not over him, and I know I never will be, so can you stop pestering me?'

**'For now.'**

Sakura appeared down by her team.

"Any requests?"

"Yea!" Naruto said. He took a breath in to say what he was going to say but Kakashi beat him to it.

"He wants Ramen." Kakashi said. Naruto face went into shock.

"THREE TIMES! THREE TIMES, HE READ MY MIND TODAY, AND ALL IN ONE DAY! HOW DOES HE DO IT?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, you know I can't make ramen in the middle of nowhere. So any other requests?" She said half laughing.

"Yeah, white rice." Sasuke requested. Sakura smiled. 'Good thing I packed a bag of white rice.'

"That sounds good." Kakashi added.

"Ok." Sakura smiled again. 'Something just hit me. When ever I faint Sasuke normally hands me to Naruto or Kakashi sensei.'

**'Don't forget him caring about you crying. He is starting to care for you….CHA!'**

'Shut up!'

**'Fine!'**

...(dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed

'The stars are so pretty.' Sakura thought admiring them. All of team seven was sleeping beside her. She got up to her bag. 'There is a lake a little over 200 yards from here.' Quietly she pulled a clean set of clothes. Before she left, she made sure everyone was asleep. It didn't take long to get to the lake.

There was a small dock. Standing on the edge of it, she took off her shorts and top dress, leaving a black mesh shirt (somewhat of a bra) and her low cut unties. Sakura folded her dress neatly, sat it down, and dove in.

(8----------8 changing point of views)

"Why is she out here?" Sasuke pondered. "She isn't very good at sneaking away."

"That's why you are perfect for her. You're bad at it too. You left quite nosily" Kakashi said making Sasuke jump slightly.

"What about Naruto? You just left him there?"

"What about him? He's sleeping; you know he doesn't wake up for anything, unless it's Ramen." Kakashi smiled. "Now why would you fallow Sakura out here?" Sasuke didn't answer. Kakashi laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Are we finally ready to let your emotions sink in?"

"Hn"

"You liked her for the longest time. You always tried pushing yourself away from her. You always liked her. Now, when you were gone, and before you left." Moments of silence went by. "You know she isn't over you." Kakashi walked away.

(8---------8 changing point of views)

"Shit I forgot to take off the bandage on my stomach!" Sakura scolded herself.

**Flashback.**

Sasuke was sick in bed, so Lee came along for training. WORST MISTAKE EVER. "Kakashi Sensei, can I spar with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, you're just gonna get your ass kicked for the twentieth time." Kakashi chuckled. Lee and Sakura sat against a tree and watched. A combination of kicks and punches were thrown, then weapons. Hours passed.

'This is taking to long.' Sakura thought. She walked to the other end of there training sight to get away. She only made it halfway when a large amount of pain surged through her small frame. She looked down to see a shuriken halfway in her stomach.

"My flower!" Lee yelled.

"Nooooooo." Naruto screeched, Lee joining in.

'It doesn't hurt that much.' Sakura thought. The boys stopped for a moment giving each other a glare, then started yelling no in sync. Sakura ripped out the shuriken and collapsed to her knees. Lee and Naruto scrambled to get to her, but Kakashi beat them to it.

"Shut up." Kakashi said boredly. "Since you two can't control yourselves I'll bring her to the hospital." Kakashi walked off, carrying Sakura bridal style. After awhile Sakura found herself in the examination room talking to Tsunade. Kakashi sat in the waiting room reading his perverted novel.

"What do you mean I can't heal this?" Sakura shouted finding her face heat up with anger.

"Well which ever one threw it put something on it to make the wound stay until it healed the old fashioned way. So you can't use chakra to heal it." Tsunade explained.

"I'm going to kill them." Sakura yelled again punching the examination bed, breaking it in half.

**End Flashback.**

Sasuke watched Sakura get out of the lake. He heard Sakura cough and watched her clutch her stomach. He was about ready to see what was wrong until she straitened and took off the remainder of her wet clothes. He stood there dumbfounded at her perfect body. 'She grew a chest while I was gone.' He thought almost tearing. 'I hadn't even noticed how perfect she was.'

(8------8 changing point of views)

'I have the feeling someone is watching me.' Sakura quickly grabbed all her clothed and changed. Sakura looked around. She could see mostly everything because of the moonlight. 'Better make it back to my sleeping bag.' She made it back with in minutes. Sasuke made it back before her. Everyone was still asleep (wink wink). She hurriedly put a new bandage over stomach and went to sleep.

Sasuke stayed up. 'Those two cuts ruin her perfect perfect ness.' A thought hit him were the sun don't shine. 'I saw her naked.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"YAWWWWNNNN. Good morning everyone." Naruto stretched.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and smiled dumbly. He breathed deeply smelling the half-cooked fish on the fire. Looking up at the sky he noticed it was a little past noon.

"So, what's for breakfast?" The blond boy asked showing a toothy smile.

"You mean lunch? You slept through breakfast, and we are having fish. We each get three." Stated an irritated Sakura.

"But there's only 9 and four of us." Naruto said confused.

"I'm not hung…." She snapped at him, but was rudely interrupted by her stomach with a loud growl.

"Yea ok. Looks like someone is a little grumpy from not eating breakfast." Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura glared at him and went back to cooking. She looked up at a staring Sasuke. His face quickly turned tomato red. He turned away.

'What's up with him?'

**'Hmmm, maybe he was the one watching you.'**

Sakura's face went to a surprised look. In seconds she turned away red also. Kakashi noticed the color of his two students faces. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong with your face? It's all red." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke did a deathly glare that would scare the living crap out of Orochimaru if he weren't dead. Then turned away.

'I'm guessing something happened when I left.' Kakashi pondered. 'I'll question Sasuke later. I want to start chapter 13.'

... (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed.) 

This went on for a few days. Every time they looked at each other, they both turned red. Every night Sakura would go for a midnight swim in the nearest lake, and Sasuke would fallow.

... (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed.) 

'She's here.' Sasuke thought.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but did something happen when I left?" Kakashi asked.

"Not much of anything happened. She got in, she got out, she got changed…." Sasuke said casually.

"That's why you are embarrassed to be around her. It's because you saw her _nude_." Kakashi said elbowing his student in the ribs playfully, emphasizing the word nude.

"Well I'm not really embarrassed. Just really nervous." His onyx eyes drifting towards her.

"She's also been turning red, if you haven't noticed. Bright red if I may add. As red as you."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked starting to get irritated.

"You are my student. It's my job to give you advice. Which means you should make your move! She's always been patient." Kakashi said in a serious tone. "Just hope Naruto doesn't get suspicious. I can't handle going through a crying Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled. "He won't. The last thing I need is Naruto causing problems."

"I'll being going to sleep." Kakashi vanished.

'A lot happened since I left Konoha.'

'**You bet.'**

'I thought I locked you away in a box?'

'**You did.'**

'Hn'

'**Don't you Hn me. You love the girl face it. You always did. Since you were little. Just, you had problems. You anti social jerk.'**

'And that's why I locked you in the box.'

'**Now more than ever when someone is touching her, or even looking at her! You get annoyed. Even when Naruto gets to close.'**

'Shut up. I'm going swimming, it's hot.' Sasuke walked to the dock, pulled off his shirt, and jumped in.

Sakura heard the splash. 'I know it's him. What's going to happen?' She kept swimming trying to pay no attention.

Sasuke knew she was in the water, but didn't pay any attention. 'Where is she?' (So much for not paying attention) Sasuke turned to find Sakura behind him.

"The water feels nice." Sasuke nodded his eyes not serious nor emotion less. "Why are you awake?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't sleep; the heat was getting to me." He answered.

"Oh."

"Sakura," She turned towards him. "What do you think about me?"

"Well in the old days I had the normal fan girl crush. Then before you left, that crush wasn't that fan girlish anymore."

"What about these days?" He found their bodies centimeters apart.

She looked down hesitating before she answered. "You seem different, in a good way."

'**Cha! You aren't as much of a jerk anymore. Well you still have your moments, but still.'**

'SHH!' Sakura coughed clenching her stomach to help stop the pain.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea." She replied. Sakura looked up and her lips brushed his. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." She moved back hair sliding in her eyes. Sasuke and her were only half a foot apart. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Minutes passed with silence.

"We should be getting back." Sasuke managed to stay. He was shocked at his own behavior, and the accidental kiss.

"Y-Yea." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke swam off, while Sakura stood there taking everything in.

... (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed

They were both back at camp. Sakura was changing her bandage on her stomach. The pain caused tears to roll down her cheeks. She whipped them feeling the scab on her face. Memories flooded her brain.

'No home. No bed. No make-up. No bed. NO BED! No nothing.'

'**Yea, you messed that one up yourself.'**

'Well no one was talking to you.'

'**Fine, Bye.'**

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered. "What happened to your stomach?"

"Oh, Naruto and Kakashi. I got hit with a non-chakra healable shuriken." She replied getting annoyed with them.

"What?"

"Which means I can't heal it with chakra? I have to let it heal the normal way."

"Did you try healing the one on your face?

"Nope actually, it never crossed my mind."

"Ok, night."

"Night" 'More or less I'll leave it there.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Kakashi Sensei, what kind of necklace are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you mentioned it I never explained it to you guys. It's called the Canoi (Ca-noi) necklace. It has a long green crystal. About an inch, and what holds it is three pink Sakura flowers." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Naruto said. Sakura froze.

**Flashback #one.**

Sakura is five years old in the kitchen with her mom and two aunts. Mrs. Haruno slowly walked up to the little pink haired girl. In her hand was a beautiful necklace. The chain was silver. On the chain, there were three pink Sakura flowers, and it was holding a long green crystal (about an inch long).

"Sakura-Chan look. Isn't this pretty?" Sakura looked up from her coloring book nodding and smiling. "This is a powerful thing."

"Mommy, what does it do?"

"Well, you are too young for it now so I will wait until you are older, but someday this necklace will be yours."

"What is it called?"

Mrs. Haruno sighed. "Well, it's named after my family, my mommy and daddy. The necklace is called the Canoi."

**End Flashback # one. Starting # two. **

Sakura is now eleven years old, one year before she becomes a ninja. She is sitting on her Mom's bed watching her frantically rummaging through her closet. After a few minutes Mrs. Haruno found what she was looking for. She hurriedly walked across the room revealing what lay hidden inside. There lay the Canoi necklace that Sakura remembered so clearly.

"You are of age, and I must hurry." Mrs. Haruno's voice tensioned the air. "You remember the necklace right?" Sakura nodded, clearly confused. "The Canoi necklace is a weapon, only people with the Canoi blood can use. You being my daughter have my blood running through your veins. You inheriting my green eyes and pink hair were no mistake. You are the next holder of the necklace."

Sakura's eyes widen when she heard this. "This means you can…" A knock at the door caused silence. Ignoring it, she continued. "You can control its powers along with me, and my siblings." Another knock was heard, and Mrs. Haruno ran out, letting Sakura gather her thoughts.

Mumbles could be heard from the front room. Sakura crept to a spot so she could hear properly. After a few seconds, she recognized the voices as her mothers and the third Hokage's.

"Mrs. Haruno, I need the necklace. It is too dangerous, with all the people that want it. I stalled as long as I can for you, but it is causing too many problems for the village. I think its best that Sakura never knows about the necklace." Mrs. Haruno nodded, not mentioning that she had already told her daughter minutes earlier, knowing that he would come for it.

'What? They are taking it away, but why. Wait. Is that why we've been having other ninjas attacking here?' Sakura thought.

Mrs. Haruno passed Sakura heading towards her room to get the box. She returned with it in her hands. Handing to the Hokage he reassured her that everything will be ok, and not to tell anyone about the necklace. "I made sure all parents, Jounin, Chounin, and Genin are not to mention the necklace to anyone." Mrs. Haruno nodded and the third left. (well he made sure all the ones that new about it to keep quiet.)

**End Flashback.**

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded being snapped out of her memories. 'There is something she isn't telling us. I can tell by her facial expressions. She knows something.' Kakashi decided to finish explaining. "The third Hokage hid the necklace to stop the danger it was causing. Tsunade found the two places to were he hid it. That's why we are here.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Naruto said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Team 7 passed several towns until they reached a very large rock.

"Sensei," Naruto said. Kakashi looked up from his icha icha paradise book #10.

"What?"

"Why are we here, and didn't you just have book #9 yesterday?"

"Obviously because this is the place were the third could have hid it…" Sasuke said turning his attention to Kakashi. "Were did you get that book?" Kakashi sighed, ignoring the question.

"Oh," Naruto said. 'I still have no idea what they're talking about. I'll ask Sakura-Chan.' Naruto turned to Sakura only to find her leaning on the rock really dozed "Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Sakura nodded slowly. Kakashi and Sasuke turned to watch Naruto question there pink haired teammate. She didn't answer most of them.

She looked at them. "I'm ok really. I am ehh." Sakura clutched her stomach and coughed hard. She leaned against the rock, her head laying on it. Her eyes slowly shut and she slid down. Even though Naruto was right next to her, Sasuke beat him to picking her up.

"Here hold her bag." Sasuke said handing them to Naruto.

"I held them last time!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe, I'm right next to you don't have to yell, and so it's only one bag. He replied. They started walking around the rock to find the entrance.

"Do you like Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked appointing that question to Sasuke. Sasuke paused.

'I never really thought about it….ok, maybe I did. I love her.' Sasuke shook his head. "Nope."

"Yea, ok." Naruto snorted. Kakashi listened.

'No shit he likes her. He just doesn't want you to find out.' Kakashi chuckled to himself.

... (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed

Sakura slowly opened her eyes realizing she was on Sasuke's back. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Inside the rock." His deep voice said, making Sakura's hair stick up on her neck.

"Where're Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Somewhere else in here."

"Oh….I think I can walk." Sasuke stopped to let her down. "Where are my bags?"

"With ours at the entrance." They walked for what seem like hours. There at the end of the hall type thing was a door.

"A door!" Sakura squealed.

"I can tell."

"Well I'm going to open then."

"What if there's something behind it?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not scared are you? Imagine that, the great Uchiha scared. It might be a room full of tomatoes." Sakura teased.

"Fine, open the door!" Sasuke sighed. Sakura's hand wrapped around the handle. She slowly pulled it open. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the most gorgeous earrings she ever saw.

"Whoa." Sakura said. She slowly walked in not paying attention to anything. Six shurikens shot passes, but she kept walking her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. She was mesmerized by the glint of the earrings. It was just a green and pink crystal. Flames shot behind her and missed by centimeters. "What is wrong with her?"

'They'll match perfectly with my necklace.' Sakura thought. She reached for the earrings and picked them up. _Rumble Rumble. _"What the hell?" A large circular boulder started rolling her way. "Shit!" Sasuke stood there dumb founded.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sasuke said. Sakura ran passed him grabbing his arm.

"Come on!" She yelled.

"You had to touch the earrings!" He shouted over the loud rumble.

"I still have them." She smiled.

"I suggest we run faster!" Sasuke smirked. Sakura nodded.

(8-----------8 changing point of view.)

The cave started shaking. "What the hell did they do?" Kakashi said. Naruto and Kakashi ran the way they came. They stood at the end watching Sakura and Sasuke running by with a large boulder trailing them. Kakashi gather all of his chakra in his left hand. He burst the rock into pieces. Sasuke and Sakura fell on the ground laughing. Sasuke found that he couldn't stop.

"I still have them!" Sakura said lifting her hand to show the earrings. They both busted into laughter again.

"What in Kami's name were you two doing? Kakashi asked.

"Sakura decided to go jewelry shopping." Sasuke replied. Kakashi slapped his forehead, while Naruto laughed at this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

They were all outside the rock with their bags hanging on there shoulders. "Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said. He looked at her. "I have never heard you laugh once in my life time." A slight smile appeared on his face. "Sensei, where is the next place we are going too?"

"The Naoka (Nai-co) Glaciers." Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Which means its cold, Naruto."

"Ha!" Kakashi looked at him. "You haven't done that in three whole weeks!" Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled while Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Hn" 'Why did I laugh? I don't remember the last time I did. She can get these things out of me….what are they called again. Oh yeah, emotions.' The next town came in view.

"I'm going to see if I can find three rooms at the inn." Kakashi said.

"Why can't you get four rooms? I don't want to share a room with Sasuke-Teme again!" Naruto complained.

"Fine, I will see what I can do." Kakashi walked away leaving his students.

"Well I'm going shopping. I need more bandages." Naruto and Sasuke tagged along. 'My stomach is starting to hurt. Shit, I need Pepto-Bismol.' They walked into the pharmacy. "Stay here." Sakura demanded.(It was either that or midol...I didn't feel like putting her period in this.)

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Why." Naruto asked.

"Because one you're not buying anything and two because I said so." Sakura ran into the store. 'Where would they keep Pepto-Bismol?' Sakura skimmed the shelves only to find what she was looking for. She paced herself when walking to the first aid section, looking for the bandages. As she walked to the counter, she saw her blonde teammate out the window making faces at Sasuke. Smiling she shook her head. After paying for her stuff, she saw the boys. Naruto stopped making faces when he saw Sakura. He quickly grabbed the bag.

"What's this?" Naruto asked holding out the pink substance. Sakura punched him with her monstrous strength and he went flying.

"None of you business!" She snapped. "Let's go find Kakashi." As soon as they started to walk, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"We have just a little problem, just a tiny smidgen one." He said. "I could only get two rooms." Sakura's eyes grew large.

"What do you mean a little problem? That's not a little problem, that's a huge problem!" Sakura shouted. She didn't want to share a room with her Sensei or Naruto, but she wouldn't mind with Sasuke.

Kakashi ignored her. "And since Naruto doesn't want to share a room with Sasuke, he'll share one with me. That means that Sasuke and Sakura will be sharing a room." Sakura's heart skipped a beat. As did Sasuke's heart.

"What! Why can't I share a room with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked getting upset.

"Because you want to, that's why. Now come on." Kakashi handed Sakura her key. As they left Naruto walked behind Kakashi cussing under his breathe.

"W-We should go." Sakura softly said. "It's getting dark."

"Hn" He replied nodding. As soon as they walked into the door, Sakura ran to the bathroom with her bag. 'My stomach is really bothering me.'

She washed her hands, the smell of the soap tickling her nose. A dark red spot appeared on her top dress. As lifted her dress blood spilled over her bandage and ran down her leg. "I'm going to kill them!" She yelped.

A light knock was heard. "Sakura-Chan are you alright?" Sasuke asked. He heard feint coughing. "Sakura!" He repeated.

"Yea, I'm ok." She lied covering her wound. 'I'm going to kill Naruto and Kakashi. This damn thing is taking forever to heal.' She looked up in the mirror.

'At least the scab is gone…..Oh no, we only have one more place to look then go home. Only I don't have a home….Did Sasuke-Kun call me Sakura-Chan.' Sakura walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke in his boxers. "Ummm, nice boxers." She giggled.

Sasuke turned red. "Yeah." He mumbled. Sakura took a swig of the pink bottle, almost gagging as she swallowed. "What is that?"

Sakura hesitated, thinking of what to say. "Ummm it is to help stop cramps and stomach pain."

"Oh." Sasuke said. 'I know what stomach pain is, but what the hell are cramps?'

"I'm getting changed." Sakura stated. Grabbing a white tank top, she pulled her top dress off. Her mesh shirt was replaces with a mesh tank top.

"Ummm." Is all Sasuke could think of saying.

"What, if you can walk around in your boxers I can change right here." Sakura pulled her shorts off and grabbed boxers similar to Sasuke's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi's face is shoved in his book while Naruto lay on the couch complaining rather loudly.

"This isn't close to fair! The first chance I get to be alone with Sakura-Chan without Sasuke-Teme, and I can't do it. Because somebody…" Naruto jerked his towards Kakashi.

"Naruto face it. Sasuke is going to get Sakura, so shut u and go to bed. Plus you had a whole three years without Sasuke. You could've done something before." Kakashi stated not lifting his head to look at Naruto. Naruto glared at him, pulling the blankets over his head, cussing under his breathe.

8-------------8 (swithcing point of views)

Sakura examined Sasuke as he laid a sheet down on the couch. He felt her stare.

Looking up he said. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Sakura turned the radio on. "I love this song!" She squealed. Sasuke was confused. "It's Don't Matter by Akon. (I was listening to the song at the moment.)

"OhhhO

OhhhOoooO

OhhhO

OhhhOoooO

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna…"

Sasuke shut it off. He jumped on the bed next to Sakura. A smile played across her face.

"Remember when we first got our teams?" She asked

"Hn." She started giggling. 'Oh no, wait, I know where this is going.' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto was in front of you, and someone pushed him, then you guys kissed."

"Don't remind me!" Sasuke demanded. "I think I still have the taste in my mouth."

"I can get it out." Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the lips quickly before he could stop her.

"You did it wrong he smirked." Sasuke leaned over to kiss her, but was rudely interrupted by the door bursting open.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto screeched. Sakura jumped landing on the floor.

……… (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed)

Sasuke and Sakura sat watching Naruto pace back and forth from the couch. Kakashi appeared at the door. Naruto opened his mouth only to here Kakashi speak his words.

"I knew Kakashi shouldn't have let Sasuke stay with Sakura!" Kakashi said.

"That really has to stop." Naruto turned his voice serious. He turned back to his teammates. Blue eyes met onyx ones. Sakura sat there watching them in there little contest.

"Well if you will excuse me I will be going to bed." Both boys broke contact watching the pink hair Kanoichi get up to her bed and throw the blankets on top of her. Her pink hair spreading across the pillow. "That means leave, Naruto." Naruto looked hurt. (poor Naruto)

Naruto turned and walked out of the room. Kakashi slowly trailed behind. 'Why is she always kicking me out? She always sides with that Teme.' Naruto thought.

…….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed)

Sasuke lay sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sakura twirled a lock of hair while being submerged in blankets.

'I'm sorry Naruto. I just…..I don't know why I always side with Sasuke. I went from completely ignoring him …some what, then we get a big mission and I can't help myself.' She tilted her head to look out the window. 'Not a cloud in the sky and yet it is pouring.'

Sakura pulled off the blankets and changed into her clothes. She creped out the window and jumped to the ground. Droplets of water splashed on her face. In minutes, she was soaked. Sakura lay on the nearest bench. On it, she examined the stars, counting as many as possible. Memories ran through her head.

**Flash Back**

Her twelve-year-old self and the others were in the land of the waves, practicing there chakra control. Climbing that tree was no problem for Sakura. She easily made it to the top. Naruto and Sasuke had trouble with it though. She watched from the trunk of the tree as the two boys failed to make it all the way up. After many failed attempts, she found Naruto in front of her asking for tips. Sakura explained the best she could.

After the first encounter with Zabuza, Naruto gained a new respect from Sakura.

**End Flash Back**

_Poke, Poke_ Sakura looked up to find Kakashi obviously poking her forehead. "You're gonna catch a cold." She shrugged not caring.

"I like the rain. Plus it's warm. So there is no way I am going to get a cold. I am a medic ninja after all."

Kakashi smiled. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not really."

He stood there for a minute waiting to see if she'd change her answer. Slowly he turned to walk away.

"Sensei, Naruto knows I don't hate him and that he is my best friend?" Kakashi turned to face her.

"I think he does."

"Ok." Sakura smiled

"Goodnight Sakura." Kakashi vanished. Sakura closed her eyes, falling asleep with the rain still pouring on her porcelain face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura woke up. It was morning and still pouring. As she went to move, her head throbbed in pain, her nose felt stuffy, and her eyes hurt from the dim light.

She slowly stumbled up the stairs of the inn. The room started spinning. She found herself slumped against the door. Hearing the noise, Sasuke opened the door to find his pink haired teammate fall through. He picked her dampened body up and placed her on the couch. Sakura lay there half-asleep.

'Her body temperature is to hot. I bet she got herself sick.' His lips lay on her forehead.

"I'm cold." Sakura whispered.

"Then get dressed." Sasuke stated. Sakura slowly got to her feet but collapsed.

"I wanna get in the shower." She whispered louder. Sasuke froze.

'Does this mean she needs my help getting undresses?'

"I need help." Sasuke could here his heart thud. His thought was confirmed.

'That means I have to get in the shower with her, right?'

'**No, it means to eat peanut butter…..Duh, your getting in the shower with her!'**

Sasuke was sure she could here his heart. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. He sat her on the closed toilet lid with Sakura leaning on his chest.

"You don't have to undress me all the way, and you can stay in your boxers." She whispered. Sasuke's face was bright red.

'Good.' Sasuke thought. 'I would have difficulty undressing her anyway.'

'**No you wouldn't.'**

'….'

'**She is gonna be the future Uchiha.'**

'……'

'**Silent treatment, real nice. What'd I do this time?'**

'You talked to me.'

'**What ever I'm leaving.'**

Sasuke laid Sakura against the wall so he could undress himself. After he striped down to his boxers he carefully got Sakura undressed making sure not to take anything off that he didn't have to. He put his hands around her waist supporting her so not to fall.

'Why am I doing this?' He realized the bandage on her stomach. He removed it. Blood oozed out of the cut. 'Is this the wound she was talking about?' He said grabbing a hand towel.

Sasuke applied pressure to it and stopped the blood flow.

Walking her over to the shower, he turned the hot water on. The bathroom began to steam. Standing in the shower Sakura lay on his chest while the hot water hit both their sides. Minutes to Sasuke seemed like hours. They stood there in the shower.

Sakura's strength flooded her. She was albe to stand. Her face was tilted up, inched away from Sasuke's. Both there hearts beated fast. Before Sasuke could realize what he was doing, he reached down and started kissing her. (damn hormones)

Sakura was surprised, but after a moment, she started kissing back. Sasuke pressed harder against her kissing her neck. Two minutes passed and they were both gasping for air.

'Whoa…' Sakura's vision was starting to become distorted, and she felt the dizziness come back to her body. She feinted in Sasuke's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura found herself completely dressed in warm clothes under her blanket. (I wonder who could have did that…coughSASUKEcough) As she slide up a warm rag fell off her head. Finding herself in the front room she saw her two teammate passed out on the couch, and her sensei in a chair reading his book.

"Finally awake?" He said without looking up.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Sakura said finding her voice.

"Just three days. These two been working really hard. I didn't even have to lift a finger."

A smile spread across her face as she watched the two sleep.

"So much for not getting sick, huh?" Kakashi smirked. "So, are we getting home sick yet because you're normally are by now?"

Sakura's smile faded away. He eyes drifted to the corner of the room, focusing on a dusty picture frame. "I-I don't have a home." Kakashi looked up from his book.

"What?"

Sakura raced out the door and into the town, tears streaming down her face.

'**I thought you weren't gonna tell anyone?'**

She ignored her inner. As she passed all the food stands, her stomach rumbled indicating she was hungry.

Sakura placed herself at a café table. A young man came prepared with a notepad. She eyed the menu realizing she didn't have any money on her person.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked. Seeing the water was free, she decided on it.

"Water please." Sakura replied, giving a slight smile.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank-you." The waiter left leaving Sakura in her thoughts.

'What's gonna happen? Kakashi sensei knows. Which means Naruto and Sasuke are bound to find out.' A loud clatter was heard in the kitchen. A scrawny person with brown rags and face covered ran out of the back. It ran in a tired state. Sakura's ninja senses kicked in. Easily capturing the person she unmasked it.

Familiar onyx eyes starred into Sakura's. Just they didn't belond to the person she thought of. A little girl with jade color hair clutched a bag full of food. Sakura's stomach tightened at the sight of the girl. Moments later, she found herself across town with the little girl now sleeping her arms. The girl looked starved, filthy, and had a funny smell to her. She clutched the bag tightly.

'Might as well bring her back.

…… (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has passed.)

Sakura stood outside the door with the little girl in her thin arms.

'I wonder if Kakashi Sensei told them?' Sighing loudly she reached for the door carefully so not to wake the girl. 'We'll find out now.' She walked in the room. Her teammates were still passed out on the couch and her Sensei still sat in the chair.

"And who do we have here?" Kakashi asked. He put his book down and walked over to the two girls.

"Let me lay her down and I will explain everything." Sakura replied. She laid the girl on the chair Kakashi was just sitting in.

"Well?"

"Ok, I was in a café trying to get my thoughts together and this little girl ran out with a bag of food. I grabbed her and she was as light as anything. I felt every indent in her arms. So I took her and ran, but she fell asleep before I could ask her anything. I think she passed out from hunger."

8--------------8(changing pint of views)

'Where am I?' Kicha grabbed her head. Her eyes lazily opened. 'It's that lady that saved me. Who's that other guy?' Kicha pondered until it came into realization.

8--------------8(changing point of view.)

"What if she has a family?" Kakashi stated more than asked.

"Go ask her now, she's getting up."

A sigh bellowed out of Kakashi's mouth. He turned to Kicha. Her eyes widened.

'It's the owner of the food place!' Kicha disappeared only to reappear behind Sakura, clutching her arm.

'What speed...How did Sakura catch her?' Kakashi thought.

"I'm sorry! I won't steal again!" The girl's voice quivered. Sakura turned to see the little girl's wet face. She looked back at Kakashi realizing what the jaded hair girl was saying. Getting down to eye level, Sakura grabbed her in a hug.

"He isn't going to bother you. He's my friend, not the owner of the café." Sakura said rubbing her back for comfort. "Now, what is your name?"

"Kicha." She said.

A smile spread across Sakura's face.

"Do you have a family?" Kicha shook her head.

"Do you want to stay with me and my friends?"

Kicha nodded. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. Meet me in that room." Sakura pointed to the backroom. Kicha creped cautiously to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Must read: The chakra infused shuriken thing will take forever to heal...I don't know why, but it's part of the story. Just in case you are wondering.**

**Chapter 11**

"You can't keep her." Kakashi stated.

"And why not?" Sakura replied.

"We're on a mission."

"I'll protect her!"

Kakashi sighed. "How did you catch her? Did you see her speed?" He looked off at his other pupils.

"Yeah I saw it. I don't know. I guess it was meant to happen."

"Fine, you can keep her. Just remember you don't have a home."

Sakura froze. "Don't tell them." Kakashi nodded. Sakura walked off to the room where Kicha was.

Kicha sat on the bed in her torn and raggedy clothes. Getting on her knee's Sakura spoke.

"Kicha, I am a ninja." Kicha's eyes widened. "I am on a mission with my friends, but you are welcome to come. After the mission, I'll bring you back to where I live, Konoha. You can live with me there."

'Hmmm, I won't be alone anymore.' Kicha thought. She nodded.

"Can I call you Kicha-Chan?"

"Can I call you Ka-san?" (Ka-san means mother.)

Sakura smiled. "You can. Now, let's get you cleaned up." She picked up the little girl.

Sakura bathed Kicha with numerous things. After that, Kicha played with all the soap bubbles and the water splashing around her. Watching Sakura noticed how skinny she was. Her ribs were clearly shown, as were her thigh and calf bones.

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Kicha sat on the bed under her towel while Sakura looked for clothes for the young girl to wear. Minutes pass and she found herself in an Uchiha shirt with cloth tying it as a belt.

"We have to get you clothes, and other supplies for the trip." Sakura led Kicha out by the hand. As they passed through the door, everything was still quiet besides the sound of Naruto's snoring.

"They're still asleep?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, Kicha-Chan and I are going out to get things for her."

"Uhuh." He replied.

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Sakura had about eight shopping bags before the two girls decided to return to the inn.

"We'll get more when we return back to my village."

"Ok. Ka-san, what's Konoha like?" Kicha asked.

"Hmmm, it has a lot of nice people like Sasuke and Naruto."

"Who are they?"

'Right I forgot to tell her about them.' Sakura thought.

"Naruto and Sasuke were the two boys that were sleeping back at the inn. Naruto is loud and obnoxious, and Sasuke is serious, quiet, and sometimes grumpy. I like love him a lot though."

Kicha giggled.

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

"So, where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Out." Kakashi replied. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

'If I really thought about it, I kinda figured I wasn't gonna get her. (Sigh) She loves you too much...WHAT ABOUT ME?!'

Sakura walked in to the door giggling, with Kicha trialing behind her doing the same. Sasuke and Naruto stared as Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Ummm, good after noon." Sakura said. She turned to Kicha and whispered. "Let's go to the back room." Kicha nodded. They ran safely behind closed doors.

Sakura helped Kicha get changed. She had a black long sleeved shirt similar to Sasuke's, but with out any symbols on it except vines on the bottom of the shirt and sleeves. Her shorts were a whitish color, and her shoes were black.

(To she the pic of Kicha go to my author profile and click on the link to it. It is labeled Kicha, so you shouldn't have a problem finding it. Oh and let me know what you think about it.)

In the pit of her stomach she felt the pain of her wound. Sakura tried her best to ignore it.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto yelled. Both boys found anger rising in them for no reason.

"Why are you getting mad?" Kakashi asked with a bored sounding voice.

"Well……I……..Because!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Sakura is taking that girl in" Kakashi explained.

"And this happened while we were sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously." Kakashi replied. The back room door slid opened.

Kicha came out in her outfit and light blue bag all packed. Her hair was pulled up, making her look cute and not scrawny. Sakura fallowed her out in her normal uniform.

"Sasuke, Naruto, this is Kicha-Chan."

Naruto got up and shook Kicha's fragile hand, forgetting his

anger.

"Hi Kicha-Chan, I'm Uzamaki Naruto." Kicha blushed. Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He mumbled. Kicha smiled brighter.

"So he's the grumpy one?" Kicha asked Sakura. Naruto burst into laughter, while Sakura went red. Sasuke was in shock.

"I'm not grumpy." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned to Kicha.

"Yes, BWAHAHAHA, He's the grumpy one. How old are you kid? I like you." Kicha blushed again.

"Six…."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A light drift of snow was set on the path that the five walked on. As normal Kakashi lead the way, Naruto and Sasuke were bickering in the middle, and Sakura was trailing behind with Kicha's sleeping body in her arms. A slight smile plastered on her face as she carried the six year old.

'Kicha gained a little weight over the past few days.' Sakura thought hugging Kicha to herself. The five of them walked this path for 5 days. Every night Sakura would teach Kicha something new like how to hide herself, just in case an ambush occurred.

She's been doing well. Sakura found that Kicha is so fast that it is hard to see her. She's even faster than Sasuke. Half the time Sakura wonders how she caught Kicha that day.

(Simple...Kicha hadn't eaten in a few days and was so tired, so she almost passed out. Then Sakura had her and she really passed out, that's how.)

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Looking at the stars, she noticed the snow had stopped and the stars shown brightly, lighting up the sky. It was about time the stopped because Naruto was slumped on poor Sasuke's back sleeping.

"Kakashi Sensei, don't you think it is about time to stop?" Sakura asked. He looked up from his book.

"Night time already? Yeah, I guess it is…….Sasuke, you can put him down now." Sasuke flat out dropped Naruto. A loud cry of pain was heard when Naruto's face hit the ground. Which then caused Kicha to wake up and hide.

"Was that really necessary?"Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked.

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Naruto was curled in front of a tree, quietly snoring. Sakura and Kakashi to his left talking, Kicha lay sleeping in Sakura's arms and Sasuke on Naruto's right side sleeping. (coughNOcough)

"So you know where you're going to live when we get back home? Kakashi asked.

Sighing Sakura answered. "No, not yet, but I'll find a place."

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

'Wait, what? She doesn't have a home. What happened?" Sasuke thought.

'**It makes it that much easier.'**

'Huh?'

'**I'm ashamed to be your inner.'**

'Explain.'

'**(Sigh) she can live with you. Just Kicha-Chan will be coming along.'**

'Hn'

'**That's all you have to say?'**

'What am I supposed to say?'

'**Ummm, good plan, thanks?'**

'HAHAHAHAHAHAno.'

'**Whatever.'**

'But I will steal your idea.'

'**Technically it is your idea.'**

……….. (dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

The wind blew making the trees blow lazily. Whispers were heard in the distance. The closer they got the quieter they seemed to become.

Kakashi lay up against a tree, his book on his face. A loud snore quivering the pages. Everyone else lay in the same position sleeping.

**(TO ADD MUSIC CAUSE I AM STUPID, GO TO AND TYPE IN NARUTP: RAZOR'S EDGE. LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU ARE READING. THEN AFTER YOU CAN WATCH THE VIDEO. IT IS THE PERFECT FIGHTING SONG. :D BUT DO IT CAUSE I AM STUPID!)**

In the distance a twig snapped. Sasuke jolted awake, his eyes glowing red. Shurikens in his hand waiting for what ever was coming.

Out of a tree a shuriken shot. Sasuke blocked it easily. Seeing the attacker, he threw the shurikens he had in his hand. Moments later Kakashi and Sakura stood next to Sasuke.

"Kicha-Chan, wake Naruto up!"

"Yes!" Kicha replied running towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, wake up!" She was shaking his arm but nothing came. She moved her face over Naruto's ear. "NARUTO!"

"I'm up." Naruto sat up. "What's happening?"

"Ambush!" Kakashi replied.

"Kicha, hide!" Sakura yelled. Kicha disappeared. Naruto stood up in a fighting stance. Twelve ninja stood before them in a single line.

"This might be fun." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, oh so much fun when I have to heal you." Sakura hissed.

"Fine then don't!"

"I won't!"

"Would you two shut up!" Kakashi barked. Sasuke threw a shuriken. The enemies scattered. Team 7 spreaded out. Moments later Sakura was surrounded. She threw a few kicks, but they were all dodged.

"Blood of the Canoi…." The tallest one said. Sakura froze. Four shuriken shot down her back. She feinted.

Sasuke's temper rose dramatically. Seconds later the enemies were lying dead on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kicha sobbed into Naruto's chest. Sakura lay on the ground unconscious while Kakashi tended her wounds. Sasuke crushed yet another tree.

"Kicha-Chan, Sakura-Chan isn't dead. She should wake up soon." Naruto said, doing his best to comfort the girl.

"MmmmmmhhhmmmnOk." Kicha replied looking up into Naruto's blues eyes smiling.

"Ahhhh….." Sakura mumbled. Letting the last tree crumble, Sasuke looked up to find Kicha Hugging Sakura to death and Naruto laughing.

"Sakura-Chan, you didn't have to heal me." Naruto taunted.

"You weren't the one attacked!" Sakura yelped.

"And why were you attacked?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said shrugging off the conversation (she lies!). "Kicha-Chan, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nope, Naruto-kun looked for me after Sasuke-kun killed the bad people." Kicha replied.

Naruto added, half laughing. "Yeah, you should have seen him. Teme got all pissed, and killed them in one move." His toothy smile shown.

A light smile formed across Sakura's face. "Can we get on with the mission?"

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stood up shakily.

"Yeah I think I can stay up." Sakura walked a few steps and collapsed on her knees.

"There aren't any towns up ahead." Kakashi looked at the four. "We have a decision. We either travel to the town we were recently at, or keep going with the mission?"

"I already gave you my answer! KEEP GOING! I need to run errands and what not when we get home." Sakura said.

'You mean look for a house?" Sasuke thought to himself. "Get Kicha-Chan into the Academy? Get adoption papers for her? Why not ask me? You can live with me!'

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You're carrying Sakura, and Naruto you're carrying Kicha."

"Hai."

"Hn."

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Kicha was sound asleep on Naruto's back. He pushed himself forward. 'Falling asleep, must stay awake.' He thought to himself, his eyes growing heavy. Kakashi stared dead into his book.

'Why did they attack her?' He pondered. 'Hey, I'm the smart one. I can figure this out.'

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Sakura's head lay on Sasuke's shoulder as he carried her on his back.

'Should I ask now?' He asked his inner.

'**Do it!'**

'Fine.' "Sakura, why didn't you tell me you didn't have a place to stay?" Sakura lifted her head a little.

She sighed. "Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I am 17." She replied. Both their voices were just above a whisper. Sasuke looked in the distance. "Besides, I'm just a burden anyway."

"Not as much as you think."

"Hn." Sakura replied. She started crying, tears soaking Sasuke's shirt.

"Sakura, you have a home." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped between sobs.

"You have one with me."

"But, I…..What about Kicha-Chan?"

"Her too, she has a home."

'**GO SASUKE!' **His inner screamed doing the happy dance. Sasuke ignored it. Sakura smiled, giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

3 Days Later

"WHOA!" Kicha said breathing in the cold air. "This is so cool!"

"Yea!" Naruto agreed, making Kicha blush. Sasuke stared at the large mountain like glaciers. Swirls of color moved in them.

"I know it's somewhere around here." Kakashi mumbled. Kicha appeared in front of Kakashi's face.

"What is?" She asked smiling toothily. Kakashi jumped.

"God damn it! Must you be that fast?"

"Yes." Kicha replied nodding her head.

Kakashi walked passed the green haired girl taking little jumps as he went. After about the fifth jump the ground gave way, and he fell through.

"Found it!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi-Sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Uhuh, everyone come down. The necklace should be in here." He replied. Sakura turned to Kicha.

"Come on, I'll bring you down." Sakura smiled. Kicha jumped into Sakura's arms. They jumped down.

"After you, Dobe." Sasuke insisted. Naruto stuck out his tongue and walked to the edge of the hole. Looking down he gulped.

"N-No, Teme you can go fisAHHHHHHHHHhhh! _Oomph._" Naruto lay on the bottom of the hole. Sasuke appeared next to him. "Teme." He mumbled.

"Come on." Sasuke smirked.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

'It looks like the northern lights down here.' Sakura thought, her eyes shinning from the light. She looked down to see Kicha looking everywhere. 'I guess she like it.' She looked at Naruto. He was doing the same.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Four hours passed and Sasuke was getting sick of the lights. Kakashi stopped abruptly making Naruto fall into him.

"Watch it, will ya." Kakashi said.

"Why'd we stop?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I didn't want to run into a wall."

"Look." Sakura said pointing next to the wall.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke saw anything.

"What are we looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"The necklace," Sakura whispered, her eyes growing wide. 'Just as I remember.'

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see it." Kakashi said.

"Hn."

"I got nothing." Kicha said.

"There." Sakura pointed out. None of them could see it.

"Umm, Sakura-Chan, are you losing it or something?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a weird look and shook her head. She walked up to where the necklace lay. Her hands quivered as she reached for it.

'The necklace looks the same, not a scratch on it.' Sakura thought. 'Am I really the only one who can see it?' She picked up the necklace. The green crystal shinned brightly, as did the three flowers.

"Why were you able to see it?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke awaiting her answer.

Sakura looked up. "I'm a Canoi."

"What?"

"My mom's maiden name is Canoi. This is my necklace. I inherited it."

'I knew she has to do with the necklace. Tsunade-sama wouldn't have sent us if she didn't know about this.' Kakashi thought. Sakura put the chain around her neck. Power shot through her body.

'All I feel is power. Hmmm, I wonder how to work this thing.'

"Sakura-CHAN," Naruto shouted. "Your eyes…they're glowing!"

"They are?" Naruto nodded. _Shake Shake._

"AHH!" Kicha screamed. "Make the floor stop!" Rocks started falling from the ceiling. A few rocks aimed for Kicha. She blinked, her eyes changing to a deep red. She dodged them easily but tripped on her feet.

A large boulder plummeted towards the little girl. Sakura quickly ran in front of her to stop it. When the boulder lightly tapped the tips of Sakura's fingers, it crushed.

The cave stopped shaking. Sakura picked up Kicha, noticing her eyes.

"Sharingan." She whispered. Kicha's eyes symbolized Sasuke's. Just hers had two wheels instead of three.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

'So that's the power of the Canoi, or at least some of it.' Kakashi thought. They were all back on the path to the town were they found Kicha.

"Sakura-CHAN, that was so cool! I mean your hand barely touched it and it crumbled into a million bazillion pieces!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

'How am I gonna tell Sasuke about Kicha?" Sakura thought. 'Wait….is Kicha his?'

'That necklace really is impressive.' Sasuke thought.

"I'm hungry!!!" Kicha whined.

"Kakashi-sensei," he looked back. "Can we have a ten minute break?"

He sighed. "Fine." He replied. Sakura got Kicha some food out.

"Here, now you won't starve."

"Thank-you Ka-san." 'My eyes, they felt weird.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Naruto lay slumped on the table back at the inn. Sasuke was half off the couch snoring quite loudly. Kakashi didn't even make it to the chair in the corner. Sakura pushed herself towards the bed, her body bounced slightly when it hit the mattress. Kicha ran to the bathroom.

'I felt it! My eyes they felt different!' Kicha thought. Her face was two inches away from the mirror. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Change! CHANGE!' She slowly opened her eyes. In the mirror, Kicha's eyes had shown a deep red. Two black wheels fixed around her pupil.

Five seconds later the bathroom door swung open hitting the wall. Sakura shot up.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Kicha didn't notice her. She ran to the front room. Leaning over the Jounin's ear, she screamed.

"My eyes are red!" Kakashi ignored her, and Sasuke rolled off the couch.

"What?" Sasuke asked his head cocked to the side. Kicha jumped on his stomach.

"Look!" Kicha said widening her eyes.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Kicha sat on the couch while all four ninja surrounded her.

"Kicha, do you know who your parents are?" Sakura asked. 'I have a guess.' She looked at Sasuke.

"What? You don't think she's mine do you?" Sasuke panicked. Sakura put her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "Well, she's not."

"You could have done anything while you where gone." Naruto accused. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I couldn't be her father because Kicha is 6 and I am 17." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke's right. He would have been eleven. So he couldn't be the father." Kakashi explained. Kicha stared blankly at the four of them.

"So, why are my eyes red?

"Because you have Sharingan." Sasuke replied.

"And that is?" Kicha asked.

"It enables you to copy things, see things clearly, and a lot more."

"Oh."

Naruto restarted the conversation. "The only one left would be Itachi."

"What, you're saying he knocked someone up when he was like 14?" Sakura asked.

"No when he was…..19." Sasuke counted.

"Exactly" Kakashi said.

"Teme, no wonder why she looks so much like you, she has Uchiha in her." Naruto said.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

It was nighttime. Sakura decided to leave the inn. A somewhat warm breeze blew on her cheeks. She sat on the same bench she got sick on, staring at the stars yet again. Hours passed.

"You're not getting sick again." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at the Uchiha. The moonlight played his features making him more handsome (if possible). A feint smile spread across Sakura's face, but disappeared into a serious look.

"So, what's gonna happen with Kicha-Chan?" He stared at her. "I mean we're pretty sure she's Itachi's."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. 'She doesn't remind me of Itachi at all, she kinda reminds me of you.' "Nothing is going to change. She'll still live with us." Sakura shivered. "It's getting cold. Get inside." He demanded. Sakura giggled and fallowed him in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Almost home!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "Look, there's the gate!" Sakura had trouble smiling. The necklace felt heavier the closer she got to her home. It was too much of a reminder of her mom.

Kicha's nerves were starting to get to her. She was considering going back to her former life style. In her tethered clothing and the days when she starved. The only thing that stopped was the food she was getting, and the fact that Sakura was holding her hand too tightly. "K-Ka-san, that hurts." Sakura looked down to see Kicha struggling for freedom.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto smiled as he entered the town. Only he didn't get any in return. All the civilians stared at Sakura.

'Why are they staring at Sakura-Chan?' Naruto wondered fallowing their stares. 'Oh, it's just the necklace.'

Sakura noticed the stares. She sped her pace up, and minutes later she appeared in front of her house along with team 7 and Kicha fallowing.

The guys of the team didn't know why they fallowed they just have the feeling they should. Kicha had to because Sakura was her newfound mother.

Sakura nervously looked around before knocking.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you knocking on your front door?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't live here anymore." She stated blandly.

"But I could've sworn…how….why?" Naruto asked yet another question.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura replied.

"But where are you going to live?" Sasuke perked up a bit. (Naruto said that.)

'I know this answer! With ME!' Sasuke thought.

"Umm, you see…it's with..." Sakura turned around, her face covered in a deep shade of red. "Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. The front door opened. Sakura glanced at her mom and then back at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you hand in the report for me, and please take Naruto." Sakura asked. Kakashi turned dragging Naruto by the collar. Sakura turned to meet her mother's gaze.

"The necklace." Mrs. Haruno whispered. Mr. Haruno appeared at the front door.

"Sakura-Chan, come in." He said. Sakura grabbed Kicha's hand and steered her to the family room. Sasuke fallowed behind. Bending down she whispered into Kicha's ear.

"Kicha-Chan, these are my parents. Do not talk at all!" The three sat on the couch. Mrs. Haruno stared at Sakura, arms folded.

"Well?" She asked.

"Ka-san, I got the necklace." Sakura gently picked up the crystal from her chest, showing her mother.

"I can see that. When are you going to be out of my house?" Mrs. Haruno glared.

"Wait, we're not gonna live here?" Kicha asked.

"Nope we're gonna live with Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

"And who is this?" Mr. Haruno asked with a wide smile.

"Tou-san, she's mine." His eyes widened. Sakura looked at Kicha motioning for her to talk.

"I'm Kicha-Chan." She said shyly.

"Your Ka-san and I are?"

"Grandparents." Sasuke finished.

"What do you have to do with this?" Mrs. Haruno asked Sasuke.

"Kicha-Chan is mine too." Sasuke replied coolly. Mr. Haruno was overjoyed; But Mrs. Haruno looked like she was going to kill someone.

Mrs. Haruno gave another deathly glare. "Now, start moving out of my house."

'You'd think she'd be a little happy about Sakura coming home alive, or that fact that she is a grand parent.' Sasuke thought.

'**You forgot something yourself. You're a dad too.'**

'I am.'

* * *

**Two more chapters to GO!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Six months passed. Sasuke and Sakura had become a happy family with there first daughter Kicha. The small family walked out of the Uchiha mansion, Sakura checking her newly found engagement ring.

"So, Kicha-Chan, did you like Roy?" Sakura asked. Kicha nodded her head. Roy is Kakashi and Anko's first son. He was a year old. (Sorry that I didn't mention earlier. I had trouble fitting him in somewhere.)

"Tou-san, you're taking forever! Hurry up!" Kicha called. They were on there way to Mrs. Haruno's house. Sasuke smiled. He picked up the young Uchiha. _TICKLE TICKLE._

"STOP, TOU-SAN"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	18. ALMOST OVER!

**Interview**

Cherries: Naruto-Kun, are you upset that you didn't get Sakura-Chan?

Naruto: At first, but after those two (pointing at Sasuke and Sakura) moved in with each other, I started to hang out with Hinata-Chan. Now we are engaged and she is pregnant! BELEVE IT!

Sasuke: You're such a Dobe.

Naruto: Well, well you're a Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: DOBE!

Naruto: TEME!

Sakura: _sigh_

Fumes formed around Kakashi.

Kakashi: Would you two shut up! I am trying to read my book, and picture my wife doing this stuff!

Cherries: …

Naruto: …

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: …

Cherries: So anyway. Sakura-Chan, how are you and Sasuke doing?

Sakura: I think it's going good. We're going to get married in three weeks, and in seven months Kicha is gonna have a playmate.

Sasuke stared.

Sasuke: What? When?

Naruto: Sasuke is gonna be a Daddy…….AGAIN!

Cherries: Thanks for reading my story. I am going to write a sequel to it. It will be called "9 years after Canoi." I am going to write it completely before I post it. OHHH! Then there is going to be a trilogy called "15 after 9." Smart huh? Cause it is first 9 years (the first title.) then it is gonna be 15 years after that 9. So 15 additional years. Umm, if you wanna see what pictures of Kicha look like then go into my Author profile thing, and look for the link. )

By Cherries Garcia...Not Freddy


End file.
